


In the eye of a hurricane, there is quiet for just a moment—a yellow sky

by tigriswolf



Series: comment_fic drabbles [295]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, Implied/Referenced Torture, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6406117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He sits on his not-father's throne, wields his not-father's weapon, rules his not-father's people, and he does it well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the eye of a hurricane, there is quiet for just a moment—a yellow sky

**Author's Note:**

> Title: In the eye of a hurricane, there is quiet for just a moment—a yellow sky  
> Disclaimer: not my characters; title from Hamilton  
> Warnings: spoilers for Thor 2; references to torture  
> Pairings: none  
> Rating: PG  
> Wordcount: 420  
> Point of view: third  
> Prompt: Avengers movieverse, any, The calm before the storm.

He sits on his not-father's throne, wields his not-father's weapon, rules his not-father's people, and he does it well. He was raised alongside the heir (had thought himself a second heir, though he knows now that was always a lie), learned everything Thor was meant to (and didn't, always focused on something else), and he was more suited for political games than Thor, who would rather bash things until they submit than woo them with guile. 

A good man does not always make a good king, and a good king is not always a good man. Loki is a marvelous king; the people love him. They think they love Odin, but Loki will take what he can get. 

There are nine realms that must be united before Thanos' arrival; there are entire galaxies Loki has not visited that must be united, as well. Only together can anyone survive, and for all that Loki hates with the bitterest cold— 

He wants to live above all. He can be content with Odin's death, with being a better king than Odin ever was. Thor has his mortals, and the Warriors 3 and Sif have their reckless adventures, and Heimdallr has been fooled. Vengeance against them would merely be foolishness at this point. Let the vengeance be when he drops his not-father's form and they see they have lost. 

Thanos is coming. Loki has rested, regathering his magick and his might. Alone, he could not hope to equal Thanos; alone, he was helpless and nearly broke. Alone he was trapped, having already shattered before landing at Thanos' feet. 

But now, he has all the artifacts of Asgardr, everything the other realms give to the All-Father for safe-keeping, and steadily, his magick grows. 

He is beloved, finally, and he has time, and he watches the furthest reaches of space, where no one else even knows to look, and would not believe his warning. 

When the moment is right, he will kill Odin, let the realms mourn their king. He will vanish into the depths of the galaxy, seeking others who know of Thanos, who have felt his rage and his madness, and he will do battle with the creature. Hopefully, by then he will strong enough to survive, but even if he doesn't—there is no chance of life while Thanos lives. 

But for now, in this moment of peace, while no one else knows what lurks beyond sight, Loki wears the guise of his not-father, and sits on the throne, and gathers his strength.


End file.
